Sparks of Light
by write and read forever
Summary: Alice Fairchild didn't want to go meet her cousin, Clary and aunt Jocelyn but her mother did. Little did Alice know, that when she would meet her cousin she would meet a whole new world full of death and demons. But will she also find love? Will Alice be the puzzle piece the gang needs to uncover the truth about the shadowhunters? Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back again! And with another story! I do hope you like it and remember please review for another chapter!- write and read forever**

**Chapter 1**

Alice's POV

I Alice Shellnissa Fairchild never intended to go and meet my so called "cousin". Honestly I would have been fine never meeting any of my family members. But I guess my mom wanted to see her cousin and niece one more time before she died. I sat up in my room painting my fingernails a stone black. My bone straight hair was tied in a floppy bun on the back of my head. I heard my brother, Linden run around the house. He was about the only excited one about this trip besides my mother.

I heard a banging at my door. "Come in" I grumbled under my breath. My older brother, Christian stood in the door way. He was 18 and I was 15 and Linden was 10. We all had matching red hair and big brown eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked Chris, his nickname from me. "Have you even packed yet? And what are you wearing? Really a black tank and black jeans. It shows too much, change." He lectured me but I just rolled my eyes.

"Get out, I'm not changing so sorry. When are we going anyway?" I asked him. "Like 5 minutes, but I really don't want to face mom's wrath of stress of packing. So I'm staying here with you." He told me while sitting down. I rolled my eyes and kept painting. I felt Chris's eyes on me.

"We used to be so close, what happened?" he asked me. Ever since my dad left us, we left to the Fairchild manor and rebuilt it. My dad, Ashton Pangborn, left us. My brother who was 13 at the time, decided that he would go live with my father for a year in the Pangborn manor. I was only 11 at the time and I was left to take care of Linden and my mother. Linen was 6 and doesn't remember our father much. When my father's brother started working with Valentine, My father started working with him too. The Clave found my father and testified him a traitor. He was killed under the law.

My mother had been looking forward to seeing her cousin, Jocleyn for a while now. There we close when they were young and then things happened and she moved and my mom never saw her again. Mother just had caught word that she was marring again and wanted to go see her. So of cause she was dragging us with her.

Me and Chris talked until mom called us to come down. I said goodbye one last time as we went through the portal.

**Like it! Please please review! – write and read forever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review! Remember keep reviewing for more chapters! I'm excited for this story!- write and read forever**

Chapter 2

Alice's POV

We landed outside of the New York institute. I went to stand up when Linden came through and crushed me to the ground again. I looked up to see a woman with red hair that matched my mother's running towards us. Behind her stood a girl with matching red hair and bright green eyes and standing next to the girl was a boy that looked like a golden statue. His arm was wrapped protectively around the girl.

I felt Chris nudge me. "That's Clary and her boyfriend Jace, and the older woman is mom's cousin Jocelyn." He explained and I nodded and smiled. The girl, Clary came up to me straight away. "Take her bags for her." she asked Jace and he nodded and took them. I stood there in my tank top, huffing because the air was cold and bitter here rather than the hot and humid air of our home at the manors.

I walked up with Clary, while she blabbed on about how she had never met another Fairchild before and how she wondered if I like art too or if that was just her and her mom's thing. "I don't know what art is." I told her. In our house, my father hated art. My mother loved to cook, and Chris used to paint. Father thought it was a waste and he threw all of the work my brother did in the trash or he'd burn it. Chris finally learned his lesson and never touched a paint brush again, afraid it would be ruined. I had never even seen a single painting in my life.

Clary's mouth dropped as I told her that story. She touched my arm and dragged me into the institute and into her room. I looked around at the walls full of angels and cups and paintings. I slightly stroked them with my fingers, feeling the joy and effort with each stroke. I looked back at Clary and saw her smiling at me. "You did this?" I asked and she nodded. "We can look more a bit later, but now its dinner time." She told me and I nodded and followed her down the hall.

I saw my mom and aunt talking like they had never separated. It was good hearing my mom laugh again. I looked at Linden playing with the forks and spoons on the counter. I ran over and grabbed them from him. Linden was an inventor, he could make anything and he liked to experiment. He was interested in the making of the portal, because they say my 5th generation uncle, Hennery Branwell made the very first one. He wants to know how everything's made.

I looked at Linden's hands, which were red and covered in scrapes and burns from things he's tried to make. "Linden, look at your hands! Sweetheart stop, you're gonna hurt yourself. "I told him, because I always feel like I have to be the mother of the house. He nodded and I watched as tears started to fill his eyes. I hugged him and let him go. "Max would love playing with him." I heard someone say from behind me. I looked and saw a girl with long black hair. She was beautiful and suddenly made me feel awful about myself. "Hi, I'm Isabelle Lightwood, Clary's Paratibi (**not sure how to spell that)** "I'm Alice Fairchild, Clary's cousin." I said back and we shook hands. "Call me Izzy or Iz." She said and I smiled. Then she continued to tell me about her brother Max and her older brother Alec.

I heard the door open and saw Jace come in, but another boy followed him. The boy had black hair and he looked oriental. He was wearing regular blue jeans and a red shirt. He looked at me and smiled. "That's Brother Zachariah." Izzy whispered. But he didn't look like a silent brother

He opened his mouth to talk, which I knew silent brothers didn't do.

"Alice Fairchild, its nice to see you again."

**How does he know her? review to find out! – write and read forever**


End file.
